Piratas
by Peith
Summary: "Como el mar en el que los náufragos recorrían distancias, con el hambre y la sed recorriendo sus cuerpos recordándoles quienes son realmente. La insaciable hambre carcomiéndoles y lanzándoles al mismo desconocimiento de su propia especie. Al canibalismo..." Entrecerró un poco los ojos, entornando su vista por sobre su libro de texto para observar las gotas de lluvia repiqueteando
1. Como Piratas

Un escape.

Era lo único que buscaba en ese momento. Como la sensación del agotamiento por nadar mar adentro intentando sobrepasar a la costa, cortando por algún "atajo" en el profundo océano. Como un pirata trataba de rescatar algo que ya estaba perdido. Su vida.

Aún si se refugiaba en el estruendoso sonido de la zona de comida dentro del centro comercial. El refugio que tanto añoraba no podía encontrarse dentro de tantas paredes he incluso pareciera que temía aun más que en su propia soledad. Propia de quien ya perdió criterio y habilidad sobre su propia vida.

Alzo la mirada. Se encontró a si mismo rodeado por un gentío casi nulo. Las mesas a su lado derecho se mantenían vacías y a lo lejos se divisaban dos familias comiendo alegres del Bufete, miro sobre su cabeza algunos candelabros flotantes alumbrando el lugar. Miro a su izquierda. Una familia sentada justo en la mesa de junto. Una pequeña niña observando con admiración a los adultos sentados frente a ella y en la mesa de junto una pareja de dos jóvenes riendo mientras acariciaban sus manos para pronunciar palabras que las televisiones gigantes por el medio del centro comercial no le dejaban distinguir. La chica le miro y por entre sus largos Risos sonrió. Esa sonrisa se desvaneció he inclino la mirada con horror para volver a su pareja que esperaba un poco más de su atención.

Suspiró. Bien sabia quien rompió aquel amistoso contacto visual.

No dirigió su mirada a ese hombre con gran sonrisa engalanado en un perfecto traje que se mantenían quieto junto a él, sus actos de los anteriores días ya le estaban cansando.

—¿Ocurrió algo? Tsukiyama Shuu.

No habría preguntado de ni ser porque el mencionado buscaba su mirada de forma irritable e infantil.

—My lord, ¿Cuál es la necesidad de llamar a este pobre hombre desamparado de esa forma? Me conformó con el nombre de pila que desees escoger para nombrarme.

Aunque su vista ni se separara de las ondeantes olas de café en su vaso, Shuu estaba convencido de tener toda su atención que aunque solo fuera por un momento le mantendría contento.

Inclinado así, con una mano sosteniendo su rostro por su mejilla y con la derecha aún ondeando el café con suaves movimientos en la cuchara se dejo prestar sus oídos para lo que fuera a decir el Gourmet.

Rodeo la mesa con su clásica elegancia y tiro de la silla frente al joven de un parche que no se inmuto ante el arrastrar de las bases de la silla. Se sentó y miro con detenimiento el cabello blanco que parecía casi querer desaparecer sobre su cabeza y que con descuido había dejado crecer para casi cubrir el único ojo que le dejaba al mundo apreciar.

—No me gusta verle tan molesto, my lord.

Ken contesto solo con un movimiento más brusco en la cuchara tirando algunas gotas de café sobre la mesa. Observándole su sonrisa ladina al fin había desaparecido, no creía haber estado en lo correcto y eso solo lo hacia vacilar aún más en lo que a continuación diría.

—Él no lo decía con intención de-

—No es eso lo que me molesta —le corto—

Reconsidero el tiempo por el que él albino desaparecía cada vez que se tornaban conversaciones con vista al pasado antes de Aogiri. Hacia tiempo en el que venia observando esa actitud sin conseguir respuestas y solo afrontando sus duras palabras en cada ocasión que intentaba razonar al respecto, cosas como:

'Aún si fuera cierto tú no estas aquí para fingir consolarme, Tsukiyama'

Que para esas fechas fue la mejor respuesta que pudo tener, un claro "Si, estoy molesto, cállate" algo que imagino mas de una vez. Esa fue la ultima "respuesta" que pudo tener, no consideraba que ahora se encontrara más hablador de lo normal.

Dudo en continuar, no hablaban mucho en los últimos días porque no se le dejaba pasar al departamento con mayor frecuencia.

— Entonces —Suspiro. no dejando ce demostrar sus largas dudas— Si me permites por un momento ser acreedor de tu confianza me honrarías contándome que es lo que te disgusta, talvez yo pueda ayudar.

Su respiración se había acortado un poco. Separo la cuchara del interior del vaso y con pasos lentos le coloco a un lado. Enrosco el vaso para alzarle y bebió un poco. Cada movimiento para el Gourmet era la gracia misma, delicadeza y aromas entremezclados para si mismo. Ahora mas que como un aperitivo le veía como un deseo inalcanzable que le hacia babear con cada movimiento. Trago discretamente, no seria correcto que le descubriera saboreando la imagen de sus labios humedecidos por el café, muy indecente. Suspiro con pesar, cortando el aire que salía por sus labios entreabiertos.

Esperando en silencio remarco cada silueta frente a sus ojos, excitando sus papilas gustativas con su suave respirar.

—Descuida, todo esta bien —Contesto alzando la mirada y sacando al otro de su entretenida tarea de observarle fijamente— No sirve que te preocupes de esa clase de coas, preferiría que enfocaras tu atención en algo que nos sirva para la investigación de Kanou.

Su sonrisa era tranquilizadora, no se podría percibir algún cambio pero al juntar su mirada con la suya la realidad le horrorizo. Su tranquilidad era gélida y la severidad atacaba contra su persona en cada palabra. Trago fuerte y le sonrió con calma.

—Si así lo prefieres, pero no dudes en contar conmigo si necesitas algo. Yo siempre estaré para ti.

La verdadera calma que transmitía Tsukiyama le inundo de desesperación. Apretó los labios y se retiro sin mirarle mas.

Había momentos en los que pensaba que le gustaría fumar, veía a todas esas personas atareadas o cansadas que caminaban a su alrededor con un cigarrillo tendiendo de sus labios. La nicotina quemada hacia un mal terrible a los pulmones humanos, eran bases medicas que cualquiera sabría. Algún tiempo antes leyó sobre aquello en un pequeño libro de medicina en la Biblioteca de la Universidad. La sensación que se alojaba dentro de su cabeza le aceleraba la respiración, le cortaba las memorias y no le dejaba dormir. El ardor en sus ojos lo asemejaba a la arena en sus manos, a la sangre seca o al ardor insoportable en sus dedos al regenerarse... en la incontable habitación de dos colores.

Se detuvo, tomo sus cabellos blancos con una mano, los enrosco alrededor de sus dedos y se aferro al pequeño dolor de estos estirándose en su piel, jalando cada cabello sin llamar la atención de personas que pasaban a su junto. El pequeño dolor que le mantenía a pie del mundo, en la realidad que deseaba evitar a toda costa pero que solo podía alejarle de su mundo pasado. Del incrementable deseo de desaparecer a toda costa. Cerro los ojos saboreando el imaginario sabor de la sangre en su paladar, sintiendo las manos ásperas de Yamori por su piel, haciendo eco de su nombre en las paredes de su mente...

—Basta...

Se mordió el labio inferior clavando sus dientes en la suave piel. Sentía su respirar en sus oídos, el murmullo ahogado de cadenas, la sangre salada por entremezclarse con la sangre que escurría por sus dientes.

Camino desesperado entre la gente, aventando a las personas que apresuradas no se movían de su camino, chocando con postes y paredes, alejándose lo mas que podía de los murmullos que no se alejaban de sus oídos. Con el aliento raspando dentro de sus oídos, con el sonido de agujas caminando dentro de el, como metal quebrándose, como sangre escurriendo. Cerrando los ojos con tal fuerza que sus pasos se volvieron a ciegas.

—¡Basta!

El silencio recorrió el callejón en el que su agonía colapso, la oscuridad se habría paso entre las nubes del día hasta convertirse en su espectáculo de horror. Las pestañas apretadas entre los cabellos blancos. De rodillas en medio de su inmensa soledad. Observaba las pequeñas piedras en el suelo, los diminutos cristales a su alrededor y las pisadas de los mil pies en su interior.

Cuando le alcanzo diviso la cabellera blanca en medio de la oscuridad envuelto en soledad. Sus pasos lentos se acercaron a su cuerpo quieto, no podía ver su rostro una vez mas y la ansiedad lleno sus nervios. Camino muy lento hasta estar frente a el, no parecía escucharle, no parecía escuchar nada a su alrededor.

—¿Kaneki?...

— El... mi cabeza...

Su voz corto su respiración y todos sus movimientos.

Se sintió como en un mar, en un barco tambaleante lleno de crujidos y pisadas, olores y comida. Pensó en ese libro, el libro de piratas que estaba leyendo esa mañana junto a Banjou, Shuu y Hinami. No pensó en nada mas, dibujaba la silueta del barco, el mar y las estrellas en el blanco cielo, no un cielo azul, no un barco café, sino negro en un mar transparente y un cielo blanco, un blanco inmaculado, un blanco puro. Se sentía como un naufrago en el mar ahogándose lentamente en la oscuridad del hermoso mar con el calor de su propio cuerpo evaporándose.

—Kaneki... ya, ya, estoy aquí...


	2. Tsukiyama

El despertar de cada mañana ya no lo alegraban, sentía que su luz de esperanza en el día se había acabado, los días habían pasado sin sentir ni un poco la fé que se escapaba con cada recuerdo. Una esperanza aplastada que sofocaba a su corazón. Las palabras de la muerte se remarcaban con un eco profundo... "murió esa noche" fingir que no había sido así era una tortura aún peor. Pero el ir a los escombros del café, mirar el suelo que aún tenia su sangre y recordar que no había muerto en el intento por detenerle era mucho peor. Rogaba el regreso, el paso mas lento del tiempo. Su paraíso ya no existía, sus recuerdos dejaban de ser suficientes mientras los días borraban el aroma de los mismos. El de su piel y su sonrisa.

Miro la puerta ser abierta y la mirada que apenada ahora se posaba sobre él, Kanae no paraba de mirarle de la misma forma.

—Maestro Shuu... lamento entrar así, su padre me mando buscarle de inmediato, ruega que le llevemos a la Mansión a descansar.

Cerro los ojos, el movimiento de los montones de libros tirados a su alrededor eran removidos por las manos de su sirviente, paso hasta él.

El sonido de los libros al removerlos del suelo te trajeron una nueva impotencia, la impotencia del olvido que asechaba día tras día recordándole que un día olvidaría todo de aquella persona. Ya no sentía el aroma de él en los libros, ya no veía su imagen a través de cada palabra, estaba arruinado. Su miseria era lo único que aun lo mantenía vivo.

Se dejo llevar por las manos de Matsumae y Kanae que casi a rastras le llevaron hasta el auto familiar. Las vertebras le tronaron fuertemente contra el respaldo suave del asiento de cuero.

Cerro los ojos cuando el auto avanzó, el viento de la ventanilla golpeaba sus cabellos despeinados, recordando los cabellos de él, tan suaves entre sus dedos, tan blancos, casi transparentes con ese aroma impregnado que lo volvía loco.

La calidez fue lo primero que estremeció sus memorias y las lagrimas hicieron su trabajo: limpiar su dolor. Resbalaron con gentileza por sus mejillas, tibias. Imaginaba sentir sus manos sobre ellas, como cuando se fue, volvía a verle como lo abandonaba con una sonrisa piadosa, sentía sus dedos sobre sus mejillas tan reales que los jadeos de dolor junto a las muecas le regresaron del todo a aquel momento.

Su cuerpo tembló sobre aquel edificio, con el frio y la angustia carcomiéndolo.

Abrió los ojos, suspirando con la terrible realidad, Kanae limpiaba sus lagrimas que abundantes mojaban su barbilla. Paro de llorar en ese momento, sin mas lagrimas que dejar salir, con el cansancio de la realidad. Alejo las manos de Kanae sujetándolas por las muñecas y volteo su rostro a la ventanilla del auto, ignorando.

Triste y resignado por el terrible regreso de vuelta al mundo.

Cuando llego a la Mansión apenas podía caminar por si solo, se sujetaba de las barandillas en las escaleras y subía como si tuviera pesas en los pies.

Para Kanae mirar el deterioro en su maestro era una tortura, la más horrible que alguna vez hubiese sentido, desgarraban su corazón y se llenaba de desesperación entremezclado con el odio más profundo. Deseaba poder desquitar toda su furia en el cuerpo de aquel hibrido engendrado por error, odiaba el día en que su Maestro comenzó a alardear de aquel ser como si fuera lo más maravilloso que había visto. Se llenaba de asco, de envidia.

Salió de su recamara, deseando entrar a la habitación de su amo y encontrarlo acostado con aquella paz que le hacia suspirar de emoción. Al entrar ya en la penumbra de la madrugada no fue aquel rostro sereno lo que encontró. Shuu yacía completamente despierto, mirando fuera de la ventana los grandes jardines de rosas, rosas blancas y pardas que hacían a Shuu el recuerdo de la frescura de su piel, el blanco que representaban sus cabellos brillantes. Sus lagrimas seguían siendo derramadas.

Entro a la habitación sin el consentimiento del dueño de este, se recargo y observo su silueta enmarcada por las luces nocturnas, sus lagrimas parecían pequeños cristales adheridos a sus mejillas. Sus ojos ojerosos se dirigieron a él.

—Kanae...

El sonido de su voz termino quebrantando toda su fortaleza, su conciencia se lleno de amargura, el corazón le peso y la ansiedad de antes del llanto se presento en suaves sacudidas por su cuerpo.

Tsukiyama volvió a mirar por la ventana, con las lagrimas secando en su piel.

—Aún no puedo creer que ya no este conmigo.

Guardo silencio unos minutos en los que hundía a Kanae en su miseria, en la crueldad del ambiente destrozado.

—Que aunque se que ya no esta todavía lo siento conmigo, my amore.

Cubrió sus labios con la palma de su mano, cerrando los ojos con nuevas lagrimas que reconstruirían el camino.

—No... no lo entiendo... kane... ki...

Entre lamentos se dejo caer de rodillas, recargando su cuerpo contra el marco de la ventana.

—¡No lo entiendo!... agh...

Cubría su rostro con sus manos jalando sus cabellos con exasperación, destruido frente a su mas fiel sirviente.

Kanae no tenia más que hacer allí, el mundo se había caído a pedazos entre los dedos de su amo, no podía hacer nada para reconstruirlo mas que esperar y rogar por cada dia en el que Tsukiyama podría superarlo.

Las noches que transcurrieron después de esa fueron cada vez peor, sus labios se secaban y la conciencia se acababa. Tsukiyama ya no se levantaba ni un momento, permanecía tendido, con la vista sobre la tela que cubría su cama para comodidad de un joven rico.

Acerco los dedos al rostro casi Anémico de Shuu, se remarcaban sus pómulos apenas recubiertos por la capa delgada de piel sobre ella. Delineo sus pómulos, toco ligeramente sus hinchadas ojeras y recorrió el camino hasta sus mejillas casi pegadas entre si. Un Ghoul que se mataba de hambre a propósito, un tema de rebeldía irrefutable, ningún Ghoul que conociera controlaba su hambre con tanta pena, nadie en un estado de hambre tan grande podía negarse a probar bocado. Era una fortaleza admirable pero insensata.

—¿Porque tenia que irse?... Kanae...

La fuerza era tan débil en su cuerpo que los ojos violetas no se distinguían entre sus pestañas oscuras.

—Maestro Shuu... dígame lo que quiera, lo que desee yo se lo traeré, pero pare de hacerse daño de esta manera...

—Solo hay una cosa que quiero y que no puedes darme, Kanae... -Alzo su mano hacia la suya que seguía en su mejilla y entrelazo sus dedos cadavéricos con los de su sirviente- Quiero de vuelta a mi precioso manjar... soucoupe que je cessé d'être tourné ybse mon grand amour... mon grand amour... Kaneki...

—Dejemoslo descansar, Kanae.

La tranquila voz de Matsumae le hizo volver su vista a la puerta, mirando su silueta envuelta en ropa de caza, con la mascara de ghoul colgando de su mano y las botas grandes y negras sostenidas en la otra, con el rostro ensombrecido en pena.

—Luego hablaremos con el, cuando este mas tranquilo... Kanae —Con lo dicho se retiro dejando la puerta abierta para el proximo a salir de ella—

El sirviente se levanto, acaricio la tela de la cama mientras recorria su camino lento hacia la salida. Respirando el aroma casi muerto de la habitacion, de la ropa empolvada en los cajones y el espeso aroma de las lagrimas que a diario se derramaban en aquella habitacion.

Al salir miro a Matsumae al pie de las escaleras, haciendo un ligero ademan de pedirle bajar con ella. Le siguio un poco impaciente, Matsumae no hablaba con muchas personas en la Mansion, el no era la excepcion. Por alguna razon se sentia inquieto y asocegado por la verguenza de ser encontrado llorando a pies del Maestro Shuu. Al llegar la joven seguia con su traje negro preparandoce una taza de cafe en la modesta cocina que era designada para los sirvientes, ya no llevaba su mascara ni los zapatos que en una rapida mirada noto ordenadamente acomodados junto a la puerta. Redirigio su mirada, Matsumae ahora lo encaraba, tranquila pero con los dedos delgados y nerviosos tambaleandoce al sostener la taza, temblando de forma descuidada.

—¿Ocurre algo?... señorita Matsumae...

Tomo un largo suspiro por unos momentos, meditaba la forma en que las palabras saldrian de su boca, con la inquietud en su corazon de que lo que dijera causaria una gran desdicha a su mas preciado tesoro: el hombre que sufria a solas en aquella habitacion oscura y que rogaba morir todas las noches.

—El hombre, Ken Kaneki... —El nombre los congelo a ambos por instante, la ansiedad en Kanae cuando se acerco unos pasos mas a ella y el desconcierto en la joven— Fue llevado de la Central del CCG al Kukuria como un Ghoul Clasificado.

Ambos se miraron, dudando al mismo tiempo de que sus palabras fueran reales, dudando ella misma de que lo visto fuera real.

—Pero el... el murio... lo vimos, nosotros, ¡todos nosotros!

Se habia enfadado con la intensa agitacion de un niño, no podia creerlo y se tachaba de ingenuo. Ella cerraba los ojos, rememorando lo sucedido, mirando el cabello blanco de aquel joven que su Amo tanto habia proclamado como suyo, que ahora lloraba cada noche. La forma brusca y torpe en la que era trasladado por la mayor seguridad del CCG al Kukuria, para ser encerrado alli, interrogado y despues asesinado por los mismos que le salvaban en ese momento. Pero no podia borrar de su mente aquella manera en la que el Ghoul de cabellos blancos caminaba extraño, se tambaleaba o caia en las manos de esos investigadores con sus grandes armas. Totalmente ausente de la realidad.

—Calmate, Kanae. Lo que vimos o no ya no importa, el esta alli, en el Kukuria, pero el Maestro no debe saberlo. No tardaran en fijar la fecha de Ejecucion, el Mestro Shuu esta muy debil para intentar algo... sera lo mismo que si no lo sabe.

Sus miradas se centraron el azulejo del suelo, reluciente e impecable. Matsumae bebia su cafe, tratando de ser segura, de mantener los estribos que a ellos les podrian faltar. Kanae no sabia como reaccionar, entre la felicidad y la amargura se preguntaba mil veces que debia hacer, hasta que estuvo seguro que tenia que informar al Maestro Shuu, esto le devolveria a la vida, apagaria su amargura.

—Nuestro mayor y uno proposito es servir a esta gran famiia, no lo arruines con algun comentario fuera de lugar frente al Amo —Se miraron, Matsumae dejaba su taza en la mesa junto de si, le retaba con sus iris oscuras— Es de mayor y suma importancia que el Mestro Tsukiyama no se entere de esto, o estara en un grabe peligro —La pequeña mano de Matsumae se coloco en su hombro, apretando solo un poco en el acto— Y tu tambien.

Ya no dijo nada mas, a la noche siguiente fue junto a su Amo, se quedo de pie junto a su cama y le miro agonizar en silencio, sin pena, con las emociones y los pensamientos revoloteando en su cabeza, el interior se le volvio un desastre hasta que Tsukiyama abrio sus ojos. Con su debil fuerza se acomodo sobre las almohadas, mirando a frente y suspirando repetidas veces.

—Tuve un sueño de lo mas loco, Kanae —Le miro y sonrio, soltando una pequeña risa burlona frente a los ojos de quien le amaba— soñe que Kaneki estaba vivo, que venia a visitarme y de la nada... de la nada unos hombres de traje blanco venian y se lo llevaban solo a el y yo no podia...

—Maestro...

Tsukiyama se abrazo a si mismo entre las cobijas, con una picardia retorcida en sus facciones, una sonrisa colmada de gracia y dolor.

—Yo no podia transformarme... -Rio con rabia rasgando su garganta- no podia...

Negaba con la cabeza mientras enterraba sus uñas en el cuero cabelludo, escondiendo su mirada entre los largos cabellos perlados de sudor y lagrimas.

Una vez mas, otra noche mas en la que lidear con todo aquello solo era un terrible pesadilla de deseo y tristeza. Kanae suspiro, retirando las manos del rostro de su Amo, apasiguando su dolor entre las caricias que daba su rostro.


	3. Comer

Le escuchaba crujir dentro de su cabeza, le escuchaba moverse y arañar el interior, el veneno de sus patas quemándole. Sentía la liquida sangre remojando el interior de su oído, sin darse una idea porque conducto se estaba dirigiendo. Fruncía el ceño de forma notoria en la que el dolor le quemaba cada parte de su piel, golpeaba su cabeza contra los muros de la habitación deseando que su fuerza fuera suficiente para acabar con el quemante bullicio de sus patas moviéndose. El estridente sonido de los golpes no calmaban su dolor, desesperándole por hallar el descanso en su ansiedad tortuosa.

Un espectador le observaba mientras él se retorcía en un dolor invisible, chocando con las paredes mientras sus carnosas manos apretaban sus cabellos con fuerza en los puños.

Una respiración fuerte calaba en su cuello haciéndole retorcerse de forma inconsciente, chocando aun contra los muros o cualquier que estuviese presente. Inmerso en su oscuro dolor, en la manipulación y la agonía. Sentía su piel escocer como lo había hecho en el pasado, las sensaciones volvían a él con mayor fuerza, temblando y abalanzándose contra todo sin parar ni un momento a mediar sus tortuosos impulsos. Escuchaba el sonido de la carne, el sonido liquido de los tejidos separándose de sí, de los músculos desgarrándose y la sangre escupiéndose por todos lados. Se deslizo por las paredes con los jadeos temblantes en su pecho, se escondió sobre si, presionando sus cienes con los dedos. Parando el dolor engañoso.

-No puedo entenderlo... no puedo...

Su respiración ahogada de dolor y miedo, sus ojos se mostraban desorbitados de pánico, buscando cualquier lugar dentro de su mente que le sepárese de esa realidad.

-Shh shh, mon amour, ya no están allí, ya no están en tu cabeza. Calme calme.

El sonido de voz le hacía embargarse de una calma profunda, indescifrable. Entre sus temblores unos dedos ajenos con ternura comenzaron a acariciar sus cabellos, apartando los mechones que revueltos estaban sobre su rostro. Pasaba sus yemas por los brazos, con un cálido gesto en el que despacio le acomodaba contra un torso caliente y perfumado. La forma afectuosa en la que acariciaba sus hombres le acompasaba la respiración bajando los temblores que le sacudían con grotesca intensidad. Separo los dedos de sus ojos pero al abrirlos la oscuridad nebulosa lo envolvió pues allí no había ningún cuerpo que con cariño le consolase.

-Tsukiyama... Shuu...

Cuando recobro la consciencia de lo que no sabía si había sido un sueño o una memoria, no debatió demasiado contra ello pues aquello se diluía con la consciencia. Quedando inmóvil noto aquellas vendas que cubrían su vista lastimando en un apretado ajuste a sus pestañas, dificultándole la tarea de abrir los ojos. Estiro su mano hasta ellas, a tientas de las dudas que no se le lograban formular. Las retiro con toda la fuerza que pudo, pues estaban muy justas a su cabeza, en un reflejo como si estuviera familiarizado con aquella clase de situaciones. La cegadora luz blanca que lo recibió fue abrumadora, pues sus ojos luchaban por recuperar el conocimiento nítido de los objetos, por lo que en un impulso por auto-reflejo se cubrió los ojos con las mandos tratando de mitigar el impacto del espacio blanco y gris. Parpadeando un par de veces antes de intentar enfocar la vista, y separar del todo sus dedos, puso atención a la superficie de acero bajo sus piernas. Observo detenidamente el estrecho cuarto, dedicándole el tiempo necesario a la adaptación de sus ojos a la luz. Bajo la mirada a las vendas sobre su regazo y examino la mancha dura de sangre que las envolvía.

Reconocía aquel líquido pegado a las vendas, le conocía pero no sabía cómo ni que era.

Dedico aún más tiempo el observar la habitación, lo que no le llevaba mucho tiempo pero aun así se perdía tratando de reflexionar y reconocer los pocos objetos allí puestos. En su cabeza las palabras muebles y cama le sobrevinieron cuando observo esos objetos inertes, solos uno de cada uno, pequeños y casi juntos. Tratando de levantarse se apoyó del colchón a su lado, saboreando la acides del dolor en sus piernas al erguirlas pues no le reaccionaban correctamente. Ya sentado observo la puerta grande de color gris, sin ningún pomo o similar para abrirla desde dentro, solo reconocía su forma por lo rectangular y su color sobresaliente de las puertas blancas. Apenas un metro daba espacio de la puerta, dado sus cálculos silenciosos. Su expectación a los objetos se expresaba en su rostro, un rostro asombrado con los ojillos centelleantes, observados por las cámaras del Kukuria. Las paredes se le hacían sólidas y muy frías. Recorrió con su palma la pared por encima de la cabecera de esa cama, deteniéndose al observar sus uñas transparentosas manchadas del mismo color carmín por debajo de ellas.

-Sangre.

Al susurrar miro ambas manos, todos sus dedos tenían las mismas marcas y manchas. Observandolas mejor trato de limpiar entre ellas esa masa rojiza y carnosa sumergida entre los espacios sin saber que ese espesor y la sangre provenían de sus anteriores ojos rasgados por el mismo. Se entretuvo un momento sacando aquella carnosidad de entre sus dedos, parecia piel arrancada y rasgada pero más que eso tenía una viscosidad extraña. Miro las vendas en el suelo cubiertas por sangre. En un impulso, que no se detuvo a analizar, llevo sus dedos a sus parpados, tocando los pequeños bultos que sus ojos formaban bajo ellas, en sus cuencas, reconociendo que ambos se encontraran en su lugar.

Para el no existía el paso del tiempo por lo que no intento comprobar ni pensar cuanto fue el que gastos al contemplar todo, en reconocer la existencia de la más pequeña mota de polvo invisible de quien no observa por demasiado tiempo los rincones del lugar pulcro. Reconoció sus cabellos cuando por accidente acaricio su cabeza, un pinchazo había sentido allí y al tocar no sintió nada más que hebras delgadas y suaves. Examino su cabeza con los dígitos, acariciando las superficies distorsionadas de su cráneo y la carne, llegando a un lugar donde le sentía duro y áspero. Trato de separar los cabellos pegados entre si y asocio la sensación de la arena con aquel polvo reseco que se desprendía cada que separaba los cabellos. Se detuvo pensando en la sensación que el reconoció como la arena sin comprender como sabia de algo así y el cómo sabía lo que era la arena. No le llegaba ningún recuerdo, solo lo sabía.

Al no tener el control de su absorción no noto la entrada de aquel hombre blanco por la puerta que segundos antes tenía todo el ahínco de su mirada por intentar entender su funcionamiento. Llevaba consigo un maletín negro, lustrado de cuero. Vestía de un blanco tan níveo como sus cabellos Al dirigirle la mirada una sonrisa marco el rostro pues se sentía embelesado con la presencia de ese hombre entajetado. Al observar el blanquecino de sus cabellos llevo sin darse cuenta una de sus manos de vuelta a los suyos, los mechones más cercanos a su frente.

-Ghoul, come.

El hombre coloco una pequeña bandeja brillante que sostenía un plato hondo, perfectamente redondeado que humeaba un aroma que le cosquilleo en sus papilas sin pensarlo. Miraba el alimento que tenía una especie de caldo en su interior, el aroma era tan fuerte y embriagador, sintió el hambre de mil años, el estómago comenzó a rogarle se abalanzara de una vez sobre aquel manjar ofrecido frente a sus ojos. Mantenía la duda de poder moverse correctamente y esa persona le había captado aún más al llamarle de esa forma.

-¿G... Ghoul?

Su voz para los oídos de Arima no era nada comparada con aquella que escucho en el ferviente combate, ronca y llena de poder; esta era solo un fragil susurro, ronco y muerto que luchaba por mantenerse en la existencia del mundo. Lo observo por mas tiempo del que se permitía en días anteriores, interrogándose si lo que había creído en el pasado realmente estaba sucediendo a sus ojos. No tenía que darle vueltas a los archivos más veces para darse cuenta que el comportamiento errático de ese Ghoul término cambiando con el tiempo en que se arrancaba los globos oculares y se le volvían a regenerar por la destructiva ansiedad. Era lo único que veía en el cada que pasaba por allí, la ansiedad y el miedo, nombrando nombres de otros que ya no existían entre los vivos.

Sus ojos parecían llamarle, con el brillo infantil y la sonrisa delineada en sus labios. Se sostenía confuso pero consciente, se le notaba contrariado pero atando cabos invisibles a su alrededor. Analítico para consigo mismo y el resto trato de verificar que lo que tuviera frente de si fuera real.

Parecía mirarle con expectación.

Paseo un momento su mirada en las reacciones físicas del aniquilador calmado. Buscando si en aquella situaciones fuese una trampa. Avanzó un paso, sin que el presente lo notase la curiosidad se le estaba formando en las expresiones albinas.

-¿Quién eres? -Le interrogo-

Ken observo un momento algún punto indescifrable y al avistar que su cuerpo era parecido al que especificaba una palabra en su mente. La pronuncio sin pensar realmente en lo que decía, inseguro pero mostrando estarlo.

-Soy una persona... -Le contesto en voz baja, dubitativo al respecto-

-¿Sabes lo que es una persona?

Algo en aquel imperturbable rostro marco en el una sensación de seguridad, un alivio de estar donde debería estar, aunque no supiese en realidad en la cárcel donde se encontraba. Tardo unos instantes sin poder volver a desviar la mirada de sus ojos grises, las palabras llegan a su cabeza con imágenes básicas esquematizándole la información.

Se debatió entre creer lo que veía y el no hacerlo. Reconocía las expresiones de alguien que no tiene ni una idea de lo que hay a su alrededor, un claro comportamiento de las personas con Múltiple Personalidad o con Amnesia.

-Es un ser con la capacidad de pensar y que posee conciencia de sí mismo, posee una identidad y es capaz de ordenar a sus prodigios mentales...

No demostró su sorpresa pero sus ojos se abrieron un poco más de lo usual pues le extrañaba la manera en la que ese Ghoul parecía mantener sus conocimientos intactos sin recuerdos de como haberles poseído. Dudo de que siquiera aquel joven tuviera idea de lo que cada palabra dicha tuviera algún significado más allá de su forma robótica de responder, por inercia.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Su confusión se amargo cuando frunció la blanca piel de su rostro. Trataba tanto como podía en recordar algo, sintiendo un vacío con respecto a eso un nombre. Debió fruncir su rostro de más pues Arima apretó con mayor fuerza el maletín.

-No lo sé...

Suspirando imperceptiblemente salió de la habitación, sin decirle nada. Dejándolo expectante.

Estática se mantenía sobre su escritorio, sin mover ni un solo dedo o repiquetear al pensar detalladamente sobre su escritorio. Para todos era una persona tranquila y honesta hasta el tope, esa honestidad amarga que pareciese hecha con la intención de molestar, solo hablando cuando lo requería y manteniéndose siempre al margen de lo bueno y malo para su propia consideración. Como investigadora Ghoul tardo un momento dentro de sí aceptar los cambios que la organización estaba tomando ya que, para sus adentros, estaba muy en contra de brindarle ayuda a un Ghoul para el beneficio de la humanidad, muy en contra de convertir a otros en ello para contrarrestarles. Era abierta respecto a lo necesario que se volvían estos sucesos de cambio en la humanidad, todos comprendían que esos seres eran casi imposibles de matar siendo solo humanos, que las corazas que llevaban por piel era imposible de perforar si no era consigo mismo y que estos estaban evolucionando mientras sus armas se estancaban.

Acaricio un mechón de su rubio cabello y lo metió detrás de su oreja. Su anterior superior quien le había movido profundamente la hizo suspirar en ese momento, sola como estaba repaso la obsesiva compulsión que el tenia para con aquel Ghoul que le arrebato la vida. Trato de concentrar sus pensamientos, infructuosamente, en lo que el haría o diría en esa situación, muy pocas veces él le demostraba lo que pensaba más profundamente que solo cuestiones del trabajo asique hacerlo era difícil.

Se levantó y se encamino a la salida con la fachada del Kukuria en su mente se dirigió a la salida para llegar al lugar, mirando al reloj que le marcaba la falta de una hora para presentar ante ese _ **Ojo Parchado.**_


End file.
